1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for securing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for securing data stored in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of related art
With the rapid development of communication, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistant (PDA) are now in widespread use. At the same time, ensuring data security in the portable electronic devices is becoming increasingly important.
Typical portable electronic devices have a function for authenticating different users, generally by the use of personal passwords or personal identification numbers (PINs). The users are often required to enter their PIN or password before they can access various protected functions of the device. However, these security measures do not protect the device from unauthorized use if the device becomes lost or stolen, particularly if the device is already unlocked and turned on.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for securing data stored in an electronic apparatus.